


just another fucked up love story

by Ariesgirl666



Category: AHS Cult, AHS Murder House, American Horror Story Cult, American Horror Story Murder House
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Pre-Canon, Unhappy Ending, hayden is bi, kai is a bad brother, winter is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: when her new roommate turns and gives a hesitant sort of half-smile,  Winter thinks “this is gonna be a problem”





	just another fucked up love story

In her second year of college, Winter gets a new roommate. Her name’s Hayden McClaine, she’s from Boston, and she’s studying psychology. She’s also a feminist, Winter decides as she watches Hayden hang her posters on the door.

Hayden doesn’t think Winter’s music taste is weird, and she always asks her how her day went. She finds Winter cutting in the bathroom and instead of looking at her with disgust, Hayden bandages her wrists and gets her some water and strokes Winter’s hair and lets her fall asleep on her lap in the tile bathroom. Winter awakes to her reading _Carmilla_ out loud and Winter thinks for the first time in a while that it’s going to be okay.

When Winter’s in tears after another fight with Kai, Hayden lies down on the bed with her, face to face, and tells Winter that this isn’t a healthy relationship and that Winter shouldn’t have to live with her brother if he hurts her emotionally like he does.

Hayden tells Winter that she can come stay with her after college if she doesn’t want to go back to Michigan and that’s when Winter kisses her, to seal her promise.

After Hayden starts hanging out with “Ben” she doesn’t spend as much time with Winter anymore but that’s okay; she’s used to being forgotten. Hayden comes home exhausted, eyes red and swollen, and Winter wishes for once in her life that she could muster up some goddamn people skills.

Eventually the year ends and it’s time for them to go home. Hayden says she’ll call Winter once she gets “situated”, and it’s two years of having her mind dissected by Kai until Winter realizes that Hayden’s not coming for her.

 

( _why is she so fucking forgettable?)_

**Author's Note:**

> they both deserved better okay  
> they would have been a great feminist power couple and you can't change my mind


End file.
